


Dean's Playlist I

by totalizzyness



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Slash, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse averted, Sam and Dean are living at Bobby's, with their angels, and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Playlist I

Dean wasn't a morning person. Or an R.E.M. person. Or a pop person. So by combining the three, made him a very unhappy boy. He rolled out of bed a just gone eight, groaning; he'd just pulled him jeans on when R.E.M.s "Shiny Happy People" began playing from nowhere. He instantly suspected divine interference.

"GABRIEL!"

He trudged down the stairs - the music following him - to the kitchen, where he wasn't surprised to find Sam reading the morning headlines over a cup of coffee and a bowl of muesli. His head shot up when music filled the the kitchen, he burst out laughing at Dean's murderous look."

"R.E.M. Dean?"

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend!"

"What makes you think this is Gabriel's doing?"

"Puh-lease! This reeks of trickster! I wake up before midday! With a soundtrack! Which so far consists of this fucking patronising piece of shit?"

_Happy, happy. Put it in the ground, where the flowers grow._

Sam chuckled; "fair enough."

Gabriel chose that moment to pop in to the kitchen, wearing a large grin; "morning, mud-monkeys!"

Dean scowled; "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" he sand, as he began dancing around the kitchen; "shiny happy people holding hands! Shiny happy people laughing!"

Sam chuckled and turned back to his paper. Dean grumbled as he set about making breakfast.

_Happy, happy. Put it in your heart, where tomorrow shines._

"Don't worry Dean-O. It's only for a day, and I promise you won't hate all the songs!"


End file.
